Third Great War/The Fractured Alliance
|Text=Edit this tab}} Assault on Paris Although the Soviet Union won the American campaign, they were worried about the overall situation, such as the strategic intention of Pacific Front and the fighting ability of Latin Confederation in Europe. Same as Yuri, they also believed that their Psychic Beacon's control of the United States is not reliable, and they also worried about China's inattention to their inquiry. When the European Alliance assembled their forces on the German-Polish border, the Soviet Union launched a raid on Paris – completed by a cybernetically enhanced duo of man and dog. Volkov and Chitzkoi came to the vicinity of the Eiffel Tower, eliminating the defenders, and then the former electrified the Eiffel Tower to turn it into a devastating Tesla Coil, which easily eliminated the Allied reinforcements and destroyed a nearby outpost. But at this time, Eiffel Tower was destroyed by some kind of laser strike, forcing Volkov and Chitzkoi to complete their in the normal way. The cybernatic pair continued to smash in the city, detonating the barrels in many bases. Although it was tricky to deal with Siege Cadres, Archons within Navy SEAL, it did not stop their violent attacks on the city's Allies. After a short time, all the Allies were wiped out by the duo. Soviet Raid on Devon Island As the Soviets in the United States continue repelling the rebel forces led by the state governors, the Sino-Russian coalition forces in the European battlefield were also about to arrive in the Bohemian region. However, the Russians had received a negative answer from the question of asking China about its own attack on Japan, although the two were still cooperating in Europe. On the other hand, a Soviet army in North America headed towards the Nunavut region of Canada to investigate a communications base that is said to be used by EA-PF to monitor US operations. As Saboteurs arrived near the Euro Alliance base via a brainwashed Stallion Transport, they entered the base with the help of some Attack Dogs and cautiously bypassed the Allied dogs and infiltrated their Radio Tower. Then, an MCV was secretly sent here. During this period, the Allies used a Mercury Strike again to attack the Soviet fleet near the battlefield, but its impact became diminished, which exceeded the expectations of both sides. Due to the number of Allied forces stationed here were too large to be all eliminated, the Soviets had to use rapid attack strategy, which caused the two Radio Towers to be dismantled after the large amounts of Allied defenses were destroyed by the Soviet Scud Launchers and Dreadnoughts. This action, "revenged" for Americans who were dissatisfied with the actions of their allies, led them to join the Soviet Union. Battle of Hawaii The battle of Devon Island revealled the truth of the Nunavut joint base: it is indeed used by the EA-PF to steal American technology, and the conclusion was that the alliance is not so unified as the Soviets thought. The source of the two Mercury Strikes encountered by the Soviets was also detected, and its uplink was located in a large Pacific Front base in Hawaii. Latin Confederation quickly sent their fleet to destroy the uplink to prevent Pacific Front from upgrading it. The Latin Confederation navy cleared the Niihau island and established a base there, continuing to defend the Allied attacks from all directions until their Tactical Nuke Silo was built. Although the Soviets launched an attack at this time, they did not ignore the long-range bombardment from enemy Zephyrs. The fleet circumvented the main island and reached the location of Mercury Uplink through a narrow strait. Under the fortified defense of their own base, the fleet destroyed the uplink quickly before defeated by the continuous Allies reinforcements. Category:Lore